Isn't Spring Just Lovely?
by HatsuneMiku103
Summary: The taller man slowly approached Arthur and stood over him. The Brit could feel Alfred's hot breath on his neck, which sent shivers up and down his slender frame. Then a sharp pain shot through him and his eyes widened. Alfred was…. Biting him? Vamp!USxUK Rated T For biting xD
1. Spring

Ah, spring. The best time of the year in Arthur's opinion. Flowers grew in the crevices of rocks, snow melted away leaving light dew on the bright green grass, and Alfred's silhouette shone in the orange setting sun. Spring was just pleasant.

Alfred slowly turned and looked at his lover, locking blue orbs with green ones. A grin was spread across his tired face, and Arthur frowned. Paperwork had taken over Alfred during the winter, and he simply had no time to spend with his British boyfriend. That's another reason why the Briton enjoyed the Spring. It meant more time with his attractive Alfie.

The taller man slowly approached Arthur and stood over him. The Brit could feel Alfred's hot breath on his neck, which sent shivers up and down his slender frame. Then a sharp pain shot through him and his eyes widened. Alfred was…. Biting him?

Alfred hated Spring.

Spring was feeding time for him.

He sat in ultimate bliss as he drank his pale lover's blood until he felt Arthur's body go limp. Every spring this would happen, but his dear Arthur wouldn't remember a thing.

_**What did I just write? **_

_**Prompt: The story takes place during spring.**_

_**I've been wanting to write a Fanfiction about Vamp!Alfred for so long but my friends just wanted love.**_

_**OhMyGodI'mSoEvilSomeoneShootMe**_


	2. Why do you hate Red?

Arthur's eyes sprung open from after yet _another _nightmare. The too-realistic nightmares that gave everyone searing pains and chills all day after it. His neck ached an unbearable ache as he looked down at his shaky hands. What had happened to the Briton?

They happened every Spring. That's about the only thing he hated about spring. Alfred was no vampire! And he would certainly not bite him! Wait, what did he have a nightmare about? What's a vampire? Arthur's usually intellectual mind went blank as all memories of the "nightmare" flooded away.

"Well your up early, Artie!" Alfred said in a hyper voice. He waltzed into their shared room with a cup of tea and coffee. The tea obviously for the elder, and coffee for the younger. They settled in on the bed together and switched on the TV, turning on the news, much to Arthur's content. Though the news could be depressing, it was worth the watch.

The older Brit slowly sat up off the bed and glided to his mostly-bland closet with the exception of a few punk clothes hidden in the corner. His favorite shirt stuck out to him, and something made him grab that shirt, and hastily pull it over his head corresponding with some black casual jeans. He looked less boring than usual with his bright red shirt that hugged his figure so well. Alfred has loved the shirt once, but told Arthur to never wear it again about 3 springs ago, when the nightmares started.

Actually, Alfred got so uneasy around red. Red looked _amazing _on Arthur, and Alfred had admitted that once before; but now it's different 3 years later. His American boyfriend shooed any red in their house to the curb, even the most luxurious couch that Alfred picked out himself. Why?

"Artieeee! You take forever in there dude!" Arthur shook his mind free of his wandering thoughts and quickly scampered out of the closet, forgetting about the red attire he wore. Alfred's face turned to stone as he started at the blonde Brit which made Arthur turn away. He was ashamed to say the least.

"British Dude, I have to admit you look great in red, but I just.. Can't be around that color." He said with a wavering voice which made Arthur tilt his head slightly in confusion. With a sigh, he took off the shirt and put on a different shirt, with no pattern. It was a plain green that didn't hug his figure what-so-ever. His Alfie, Alfie being the nickname Alfred loved to be called by, seemed pleased. The Briton of course, was discouraged, but continued on with the rest of the day. He attempted to ignore the "I'm sorry my little sexy angel!" and the offered hamburgers (Which of course, he turned down with a scowl).

Alfred picked Arthur up and sat him in his lap as he watched the football game with his favorite team. They both couldn't help but smile at each other. They would bicker and bicker until the world ended, but why should that matter? The Brit's pale completion and green eyes went perfectly with his partner's tan skin that was getting oddly paler day by day and his eyes that seemed more like an endless pit of nothingness this season. Something was off, but as usual, Arthur disregarded it. He loved spring. He hated the nightmares. Alfred hated red. Arthur would always love Alfred, even if he was that vampire seen in his dreams. The dreams that kept coming until spring ended and his dear boyfriend left his house and headed back to America. Back to his work, that Arthur always wondered what he truly did for work.

_**Well there you go! Chapter 2 of the who-knows-how-many-chapter Vamp!USxUK Fanfiction by yours truly! I know there will be another chapter, the slightest bit longer (hopefully!) about Alfred's "Work" :3**_

_**Well, for now, Miku out!~**_


	3. Work Sucks Balls, Dude

The dark alley stretched before him, and it seemed to never end. Carefully etched in the darkness, was a figure he knew all too well. The vampire queen who employed him. She would feed on everyone Alfred brought her, whether they're innocent or not. He got almost nothing off of the job, except money and the good grace of hiding being a vampire up until spring.

"Alfred, my dear." The woman seemed to hiss. "I've missed you over the spring. How did feeding go?" Her light blue eyes were full of humor and delight. It seemed like a delight to see the pain he goes through. The honey blonde sighed. "Arthur doesn't remember a thing, my lady. It still pains me, just like last time and all the times before that." She smirked and snapped her fingers. With that snap, Alfred turned into a completely different person entirely.

His dull blue eyes turned a scarlet red, and his once patriotic shirt turned into a black suit, followed by a dark red cape. The glasses he once wore were gone now, he no longer needed them. With a smirk, Alfred walked closer to the Queen.

"Danielle, my lady," He snagged a small piece of paper out of her hand. "I shall do your bidding. Don't worry your little red head." He grinned a toothy grin with his incisors poking his lower lip. Just like that, The American disappeared.

Arthur sighed as he again tried to call Alfred. Time after time, he heard the same voicemail message.

'_Yo! You've reached Mr. Alfred F. Jones, America's greatest hero in the flesh! Leave a message and I might try to get back to you! Some calls are more important than others! Isn't that right Artie?' Beep!_

"Alfred, Call me soon OK? This is the… 11th time I've called? Just wondering what your up to.. And that message you have.. I know what your talking about! A-And it's not bloody funny!" He hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch. The Brit then reached up and touched his neck. It started to hurt just like it did in the nightmares. Arthur ran to the bathroom and got a good look at his neck. Right before the scar faded he saw it. He saw two bites in his neck, a scar of some sort.

How did he not notice it before? He glanced back at the mirror and gasped. It was gone. It just disappeared. Then he thought of something. Maybe someone could be trying to hide the scar, with black magic perhaps? The idea made gears turn in his head. Who better at black magic than a Kirkland? All he had to do was find the right cure, and he could inspect the bite and find out what it was. Though he thought he was anxious to find out, he couldn't help but feel a pit settle at the very bottom of his stomach. Did he really want to know if Alfred was a vampire and the nightmares were real? Arthur didn't know what he wanted, but this bite could be a big cobblestone to seeing what Alfred hides from him.

Alfred collapsed before Danielle, with sweat drenching his face. The day was over, and the Queen got what she wanted. As for Alfred, his vampire counterpart exhausted him to the point of breaking. When the Queen snapped her fingers again, he couldn't take it. He could never take it. Him as a vampire and him as a person were two totally different things. Two different entities.

He received $100 per person he brought in. That was a fair price, but the job seems like it should be worth more than that. He brought in a total of 6 people today, meaning he earned $600.. Danielle handed him his money and a stack of paper.

"Make sure you look through these people, find out more about them. I want to drink the best blood before the worst~" She said with the fakest smile of all. Alfred lazily threw his glasses on his face and trudged out of the alley as he made his way home. Work sucks in Alfred's opinion, but he couldn't wait to get home so he could call his beautiful boyfriend, Arthur, and he could turn his frown upside down.

Or so he thought…


End file.
